


Fishing on my DS

by orphan_account



Series: SMPLive Oneshots [7]
Category: GoopCast, SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Confession, Fluff, Fluff to an extent, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Fishing on my DS

Josh Let out a Huff and leaned back in his Work Chair at his Desk. Being Mayor Was Boring and Hard. Sure, some of the time The townspeople would visit him, but his receptionist Barely let them into His building to even talk to him. As much as he Liked the Guy, He was Stubborn and an over worker. Infact, he Was Super protective Of him. Though He guessed it was justified when Certain Townspeople came to the Town hall complaining about a corrupt Mayor and Carson was having to Send them away. Yes, Maybe he did have a bit of a short Temper, But he couldn't help it and when His friends teased him about it, that wouldn't help. Especially when Cooper or Travis yelled "Angry Child" at him, God did that annoy him and only made things worse. But nonetheless, He and Carson worked their Asses off for the Town, and they did good despite some people's Thoughts on him. Until He was Confronted By a Townsperson In the streets alone,

"Hey, Josh!" He turned around and Meet face to face with A blonde man in a black hoodie, "You're fucking corrupt, Why do we keep elected you, huh?" The man yelled. Josh backed up, Hands up in defence in case he was attacked as it wouldn't be the first time,

"Listen here, I'm the Mayor so you better Respect me, Alright? I'm not Corrupt!" He responded, trying to keep cool. It was this guy again, He was always trying to call the Office, Being shut down By Carson. He'd never seen the guy In Person, just heard his voice over the Phone but he'd heard it so many times it was recognizable As the guy was Constantly Calling Him,

"No, You're Fucking taking advantage of us! You're using us, as Your townspeople!" Josh took another step back at his Words And Watched as the other Got closer with every step he took back,

"Look, Sir, Please be Civil!" He Commented, Nervous, "You need to Think about who you're talking To!" He argued, "I'm Someone you should Respect, I'm the Mayor!" Josh Retorted. The man Took a Step back and held his hands in the Air just above his head,

"Okay,Okay! You got me there, I'll leave you alone for now... Fuckin' Bitch," Josh heard him Mumble the last part. He Pushed his Hatred for the man aside And Continued walking to his Office where Carson was already sitting at his Desk typing away at his Computer,

"Mornin' Carson," he waved to Him as he made his way to Carson's Desk. Carson looked up from his Computer and Smiled,

"We haven't even had A phone call today yet, What's got you down,Mr.Mayor Man?" Josh Leaned on the Desk, And looked to Carson. If Carson found out he'd been working himself Overtime at home Carson'll kill Him. Suppose the Eyebags were the one Evident Give away that couldn't be covered up,

"It's Fine,Carson... Really, it is," he tried Speaking. Carson gave him a look of worry and Spoke,

"Listen, how's bout we Go Fishing Tomorrow? Take the Day off. I'll call up Cooper And Travis to hold down the fort and we'll have a nice getaway for the day," Carson suggested. Josh thought for a second before nodding in Approval,

"Sounds Cool, But I think we should bring Dinkster. He'd flip if he found out we went on a fishing trip without him," Carson tapped his forehead,

"You got me there. Want me to Call him aswell?" Josh gave a thumbs up and walked To the Door next to Carson's Desk and Into his office.

He gave a long stretch After shifting through random paper work the whole day and Yawned, tired. Atleast tomorrow he'd Get to have a break with Dinkster and Carson. He trusted Cooper and Travis enough, though he knew they were quick to get in trouble and so he'd warned them of no Funny Business. He left his office by 9:30, Thirty minutes After Carson had Left and made his way home.

Josh awoke the next day With an obnoxious Kink in his neck and Dry Eyes. God, he was getting old. He massaged the Kink out of his Neck but unfortunately couldn't do anything about his eyes. They'd be fine by the time he was out of Town with his two friends. He made his way downstairs and had a quick breakfast then Headed to Carson's House. Knocking on the Door, He heard Carson yell from the other side and waited for the man to open the Door. Carson was there within the next minute, Holding His Cereal in his hands, Shoving it down his throat Quickly,

"Bey Josh, Gibbe Secbond," he Said with his mouth full, Letting Josh In, "So Uhmm-" He gulped down his Cereal, "Dinkster's Busy today so it's just us two," He paused to take another Spoonful of Cereal, "apparently some old man Can't get his computer Working cuz he Somehow broke the Wires on the inside and now needs German Engineering so Dinkster's gonna help him," Josh chuckled, and Pointed to the Cereal bowl in Carson's hand,"yeah yeah, I'm almost done," He commented, Eating the final mouthful and placing it Above his Dishwasher,

"I've got the Goods in my car, lets go," Carson gave a nod to Josh and Grabbed a Cap on the way out the door. They drove nearly two hours out to a lake Where Carson pulled out two lawn chairs from Josh's Car trunk and Set them up near the water. Josh meanwhile was setting up The fishing Poles, Trying to untangle the Fishing Line. He eventually got it and Put the Hooks on the Lines, Attaching the Bobbers and Sinkers then pulling out the Fake Bait to put on the hooks. He handed Carson one fishing rod and Sat down next to Him. They Chattered away the next three hours, Carson being the Only one to Catch a Small Fish. When lunch rolled around, Josh pulled out a small folded table and placed it in front of them. He grabbed a Cooler from the Trunk aswell and passed Carson a premade Ham and Cheese Sandwich. They ate Lunch together and Went back to Their conversation with Their Lines in the Water. They'd learned a lot about each other this Trip. Turns out, Carson though Josh was Married which was False. Josh thought Carson had a fiancée which was also wrong. Carson again came to the conclusion that Josh was Straight. Apparently, Josh was Bisexual. But hey, So was he, and he had to admit he wasn't bad looking so it was reassuring to know perhaps he had a chance with him. They chatted the Day away, talking about Stories from High school and By the End, Josh had pulled out two cans of Beer from his Cooler and they Were getting Slightly Drunk At the Lakeshore as the sunset,

"Uuh, Carson it's getting late? We should get back home now," Carson glared at him in disgust,

"Dude, have you never been to School?" He Questioned with an Angry Tone,

"Of course! Carson, we've been talking about school stories for the past couple hours!" He Answered, Clearly confused,

"Then you should know that Drinking and Driving is BAD!" Carson Shouted, Glaring into Josh's eyes,

"Oh shit, you're right. Fuck, Sorry for Swearing. God damn it, I fucking did it again. SHIT! God Damn, Bitch!" Carson Began Laughing at Josh. Josh kept Trying to stop himself from Swearing but Was just Drunk enough to not be able to. Carson meanwhile was Laughing his ass off and at this point had put his Fishing Pole away alongside Josh's Pole. He nearly fell out of his chair Laughing but Josh had Grabbed the Chair's Arm which stopped it from tipping. Unfortunately However, when Josh Caught the chair Carson went Silent and Looked into Josh's Eyes, Causing him to Begin Laughing again which in turn Made Josh begin to Laugh, Followed by him letting go of the chair still tipped, Dropping Carson on the Ground which only Made the Two laugh Even more. Luckily Josh had only brought a few cans of Beer and when they were out, they attempted to Call Dinkster because he's know where to pick them up. To their Dismay, Dinkster didn't pick up and when they tried to explain where they were to Cooper and Travis they could understand. They were stuck By the Lakeside in the Middle of nowhere for the night. Lucky for Them, Josh had brought an extra Sweater so They unfolded the Chairs in the back and Slept Close to each other as to Keep under the Makeshift Blanket the two were using.

Carson woke up with his Arms wrapped around Josh's Waist and he immediately fell back, And tried to remember what happened last night. It was still abit Blurry but he Remembered Enough. They didn't want to die in a car accident and no one Could pick them up so they were stuck at the Lake and had to Sleep in Josh's Car. Carson Was Tangled in the Sweater sleeves they were using as a blanket and had Pulled on Josh's neck, Choking him awake. Josh Jumped Away and Looked at Carson, Surprised. He was Breathing heavy and his Face was dyed red As he remembered the Night,

"Did we Do the do?" Josh Inquired. Carson weezed, Letting out a hack before He answered,

"Unfortunately,no," Carson Froze. He'd meant for it to be a Genuine statement Laced with Sarcasm so Josh wouldn't know he meant it, but it seemed he forgot to add the Sarcasm to his Words. Josh Chuckled and Sighed,

"Are you saying you wished we Did?" Carson Just stared at Josh, too embarrassed to say anything, "Cuz Y'know... I wouldn't blame you for wanting to, I am quite Cute aren't I?" Carson Blushed and Slapped the Floor with his hands in frustration still unable to Muster the courage to Speak, "Oh come on, Speak To me Carson! Did you mean it, You're Killing me!" Josh Nearly Yelled, growing frustrated with Carson's silence. Carson gave a small nod, Confirming His own words, "Awwwh, so you do Love me? Well, you'll be glad to learn I reciprocate those Feelings!" He Commented. Carson Sat up, taking his time to process Josh's Confession,

"O-Oh... OH!" He realized, Leaning forward with an open smile and facing down at the Floor, Amazed, "Wow... That... That went better than expected, Wow..." Josh nodded, Leaning forward and placing a soft kiss to Carson's Cheek,

"Now Let's Drive home yeah? I just need a quick swig of water and we can get back home safely!" Carson nodded his head Violently in agreement and Helped Josh finish packing the Trunk. Perhaps they'd start dating now that their Feelings were out there. Carson and Josh could only Hope they were on the Same page about it.


End file.
